Blood of Olympus
by I-love-every-fandom
Summary: We start on where we left off, the seven heading to Athens to make one final attempt to put Gaia back to sleep. And if you think the Athena Partheonous quest wasn't complicated enough, you're DEAD wrong! MMMMWWWWWAAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAA!
1. Chapter 1

Jason

Jason would have literally killed an earthborn by himself if it meant that the whole crew of the Argo II got a break from Gaia's onslaught. They were all on the deck of the Argo fighting a large group of _venti_, who were attempting, as always, to kill them. He was back-to-back with Percy, who was tryinig to decapitate one of the advancing _venti_. He looked over to Jason, who at the moment was also trying to decapitate his own personal _venti_, and yelled,"MIND IF WE SWITCH!"

Jason nodded and yelled,"I go high, you go low?" Percy nodded vigourisouly. Jason called upon the winds to help him backflip over Percy, while Percy himself slid under him. They both caught their oppnents by surprise as Jason stabbed his _venti_ in the neck, and it turned to dust almost immediately. He looked over at Percy, who had also turned his _venti_ to dust,"We should do that more often"

Percy nodded and said,"I'll go help Annabeth, you go help Piper" Then he ran off to help his girlfriend. Jason was really, really glad to have Percy and Annabeth back. It seemed almost unreal that they had gotten out of Tatarus only yesterday, and were here fighting along side them today. It was a end-of-the-world miracle. The only bad thing about it, was that they had both grown extremely more powerful since then, and they attracted almost as much monsters as the Athena Partheonos.

_ The Athena Partheonos_. Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge had taken it with them on their way back to Camp Half-Blood, to stop the immenint war that was upon them. Jason was sure that they would be able to stop it, and whatever the hades Gaia threw back at them. He was worried about one person though: Nico. The guy was so desperate to get away from Percy that he took the first chance he got to get away from him. It was killing Jason to see Nico acting like he was okay when he wasn't, and it didn't help that he was the only one who knew about his feelings for Percy.

_ Stop thinking about it Jason! Feeling guilty is not going to save anyone_, he thought viciously. He ran over to Piper as fast as he could to help her, but by the time he got there, it was clear that Piper didn't need any help. She had already killed off most of her attackers, and the rest were slapping themselves, clearly victims of her charmspeak. She had just vanquished another venti when she noticed Jason.

"A little late there, Sparky." Jason grinned when he heard his nickname, but it sooned vanished when he noticed another venti about to stab Piper from behind.

He quickly yelled "DUCK!" and shot a bolt of lightning at her attacker. It turned to dust immediately. Piper, who had ducked out of the way, looked extremely shocked. Jason collapsed to the ground, exshausted. Piper knelt beside him to help him up, and when he finally got to his feet, he said,"I think I showed up right on time, actually." Piper gave him an eye roll. He still grinned though.

He looked around to see if any of his fellow crew members still needed help, but it appeared as if the battle was over already. Annabeth and Percy were to his right, supporting each other, Leo was running down to the engine room muttering something about his Archimedes spheres, Hazel to his left kissing Frank on the cheek, and Frank, blushing madly. They had gotten used to the daily amount of attacks, but it still sucked a million times worse than usual. Stupid Gaia just wouldn't give them a darn break! This was the 5th atrack this day! If Gaia sent them one more freaking attack, he would explode.

At least he had time for one small break. He was just about to sit down though, when BAM! Something hit one side of the ship, sending Hazel, Frank, and himself flying over the side. And just like that, his 10 second break was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank

Frank was already having a crappy day with Gaia's onslaught, being thrown of the ship with Hazel and Jason only made it suck more. He was free-falling toward the ground at top speed. Thats when he remebered that he could shape-shift. He changed into the first thing he could think of that could support him and Hazel; a pegasus. Not the best choice of animal, but it could fly and support Hazel.

He flew next to Hazel, and whinied at her to get on. She threw her arms around his neck, and down they flew. Out of the corner of his pegasus eye he spotted Jason, slowing his fall with the help of the winds, but was clearly tired and was staggering. Frank was exshausted also, the battle had taken a lot out of him. He wasn't even entirely sure he could hold his form for long.

They finally touched the ground after five minutes or so of sudden drops, spinning ou of control, and losing form a couple of times. They all collasped on the ground right as they made contact, and Frank changed back to his human form. They all looked up at the sky, and Jason said,"Well that sucked."

Hazel gave him a look, and Jason held up his hands in defense. "What? We were all thinking it."

"He has a point Hazel," Frank said, taking Jason's side,"That really did suck." Hazel sighed defeated.

"I guess you're right, but we have to figure out a way to get to the Argo II, or at least find a way to contact them,"she said. She got up, and looked around as if she was checking to make sure a monster wouldn't pop up unexpctedly, which could quite possibly happen. She turned to them again,"You guys think you could bring us back up there right now?" she asked.  
Frank shook his head. "Not at least for a couple of hours. I'm more exshausted than when we barely we're able to escape from Epirus." Jason shook his head also.

"Same here, that fight took a lot out of me, plus the VERY bumpy trip down took almost all the energy I have left." Hazel sighed, she looked very anxious to get back to the Argo II. _We all are_, Frank thought. Every time any of them were on the ground, all hades broke loose.

"What hit us any way?" Frank asked. It had been so sudden, he hadn't even had time to see what they were up against.

"I don't know, but whatever did hit us, it was big. No normal run-of-the-mill monster could have hit the Argo like that. That's why I'm worried; we need to get back up there and help them with whatever the hades was that thing," Hazel said. She was right. Not just any mo ster could have hit the Argo like that. Their friends were in danger while they were all here stuck on the ground like sitting ducks. He stood up.

"We'll, we can't stay here, Gaia, if not already, will locate us soon if we just stay here; we have to keep moving." Hazel and Jason both nodded, and then stood up. They all started walking east, being as where the rest of them would be headed anyway. They had only walked for a couple of minutes when, GROWL. The sound was unmistakable. A loud, clear growl came from the surrounding trees.

Frank drew his bow while Hazel and Jason drew their weapons. They were able to pinpoint the sound to a piece of shrubbery to their left. They all tensed, ready to kill any thing that came out of that bush.  
Then came stumbling out a chihuahua, gazing up at them with amazingly cute puppy dog eyes. They all relaxed, and Hazel even cried out a little,"AAAAWWWWHHHH!" They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Are we really beginning to be that synical?" Jason asked,"To accuse a chihuahua of being a monster?"

"I guess we are," Frank said, letting his gaurd down. Then all of a sudden, he heard a,"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHH!" Then Frank was on the ground, a full-sized Hellhound mouth inches from his face. The chihuahua had somehow fully transformed into a gigantic Hellhound, who's intent seemed to be to bite Frank's head off.

"HELP! GET IT OFF ME! IT'S TRYING TO BITE MY FACE OFF!" he cried. Both Hazel and Jason were both completely frozen from shock, but soon recovered and dove in to help him.

It was like trying to sumo wrestle with an earthborn; incredibly difficult. Frank was trying not to get his face bitten off while trying to avoid being stabbed by Hazel and Jason, who were trying to pry the thing off of him. Frank knew if he didn't transform, it would be hopeless, but he was really, really low on energy. So he made a choice.

Frank summoned all his power and transformed into a rhinouserous. He threw the Hellhound off of him and rammed him against a tree. It disinergrated into dust soon after that. Frank was able to change back human, but everything was going dark. He staggered under his weight. He heard Hazel call out his name, but it was too late; he was already fading into an inky darkness.


End file.
